A Lot Like Love
by lcbeastly
Summary: The story of a family brought together by the love they've been searching for. This is a Rukia X Grimmjoww fic. Rating might change in the future if I gather enough courage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: BLEACH does not belong to me. I wish it did but it's still not. This story is mine though.**

**Author's Notes: I have an idea where I want to take this story but all opinions are welcome just please be kind when you give them to me. I'm not sure yet how long it will be. As you will discover, yes, this is a Rukia x Grimmjoww story. I just think he's more fit for the role I had in mind. Thanks. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Summer days always start out like this, felt like this, sounded like this and even tasted like this. Summer was every child's haven. No school to keep you locked in doors just when the weather would be perfect for playing outside. No homework to keep you busy at night when the clear skies would give you a perfect view of the stars. Bright sunshine beamed down from the heavens. The only comfort from the prickling heat would be the shade from tree, occasional tall houses, lamp posts or the thick puffy cloud which would seldom cover the sun for a bit before moving on. It was hot no doubt about it but it also made your whole body tingle with life. Crickets, birds and all the little bugs would be making the buzzing noises you pass by but never see the origins of. And with a chocolate ice cream cone in one hand, summer truly has come to seven-year-old Rukia.

Her attire fit for a day in the playground with her father – a slightly long sleeveless top decorated with printed flowers and some butterflies along with a pair of red shorts almost to her knees. Every day she would go to the neighborhood playground to be amongst the children her age. With no school to go to, children like her needed places like these to expend their energies. But today, a summer day like any other, was extra special. It was a very rare occurrence that Rukia got to enjoy her trip to the playground with her father. Byakuya was such a busy man. Ever since the death of her mother, he has devoted his life to his work and to his daughter – more to the former unfortunately. So, Rukia truly cherished these moments. By no means was Byakuya a negligent father. He would tuck in Rukia every night and tell her stories some times. Come morning they would have breakfast together. Weekends would include dinners together mostly at restaurants all over the city. But perhaps the negligence came in the emotional distance. Rukia simply reminded Byakuya too much of his diseased wife that Byakuya often had to step back, pull his emotions in check and quell the longing of his heart. Through no fault of her own, a trench has been created between Rukia and her father. To a young mind, such things were simply accepted – not even noticed most of the time by the consciousness.

So, Rukia hand in hand with her father walked, almost skipping, excitedly to the playground. Their vehicle had been parked at the nearest parking lot. The playground itself is part of Karakura's central park. There were different gardens, sports areas, and other function areas scattered in the park. Today, Rukia's usual companion in her nanny Momo was left at home to tend to household chores. She would have been expected to come along with a picnic basket for the father and daughter to enjoy but perhaps Byakuya had other plans. Rukia's walk turned into a mixture of skipping and hopping as the see-saw, the slides, and other rides came into view. At this, Byakuya allowed her tiny fingers to slip from his hand giving her permission to run ahead and begin playing. The little girl went running to the nearest swing set she could find. Immediately occupying a seat and beckoning her father to push her. Such an innocent soul, her daughter has, that Byakuya didn't hold back the smile that spread across his face.

His wife, Hisana, had died during child birth. Although he had never put any blame upon Rukia, the longing for your better half just never goes away. There are times when he thinks that such longing doesn't even dull with seven years. However, today is a day unlike any other. It would be the start of a change in their lives. Something he and Rukia have truly looked forward to.

Byakuya had settled himself in one of the picnic tables near the playground where he had a perfect view of Rukia in the slides with other children. After Rukia successfully landed on the ground at the foot of the slide, he walked up to her, calling her name. Of course, she responded with glee, bouncing at every step towards him. She held onto his leg first before grasping one of his hands. He led her towards the picnic table he was previously occupying to see a woman already sitting there. From Rukia's point of view she seemed to be talking to a ball of blue fur to her side blocked by her own body for Rukia to clearly see.

They finally stopped a few paces from the woman with long strawberry blonde hair. Even to Rukia's young mind, she was a true beauty. She was so different from the matronly figures of their home's chief maid or her tutors. A warm smile graced her face as she looked down at Rukia. She stood up and reached for her small hand and giving it a shake. Even her hands felt beautiful – warm and smooth.

"Rukia, little love," finally, her father said, "this is Ms Matsumoto. Why don't you greet her."

Rukia lifted her huge violet eyes to her father first before looking at the woman now slightly crouched in front of her and said, "Hello, I'm Rukia. Nice to meet you."

She wasn't some prodigy who had perfected etiquette at age seven but she had been taught enough and had sufficient skill to manage a decent greeting such as that.

"Hello, little Rukia. I'm Matsumoto and it's so nice to meet you too."

The woman said so softly using her velvety voice. It had a touch of mirth in it which made it even more alluring to hear. She stood up properly pulling to her side the blue fur a while ago which is now revealed to be a boy with strangely blue hair. He wasn't that much taller than her but it was obvious he was older. Matsumoto put a hand on the shoulder of the boy beside her.

"and Rukia, this is Grimmjoww. Say hi to Rukia, Grimmy."

The boy puffed his cheeks looked away before releasing a simple hi. It had been charming, although lacking all the proper etiquette which Rukia displayed. Still, it was cute on a little boy who could not be more than a year or two older than her.

Rukia let out a little giggle before extending her hand to the boy for a shake. Grimmjoww looked at the hand and looked like he thought about what to do for a few seconds before reaching for it and shaking it a bit. Upon letting go, he was back to his first pose – looking away with puffed cheeks and pursed lips.

"Rukia," his father began to say still holding her hand, "Matsumoto here will actually be your new mother. And Grimmjoww will be your older brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES: Words and sentences inclosed in slashes '/' are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Again, BLEACH doesn't belong to me. But I can keep hoping that someday it might.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"She will be your new mother." To seven-year-old Rukia, his father has never been so baffling. Can mommies be replaced?

/ I already have a mommy. She's not here right now but it doesn't mean that I need a new one. /

Rukia continued to look up at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Some strands of her hair swayed along the gentle summer breeze, her smile seemed wider than before and warmer too.

/ Is this what a mommy looks like? /

Although their home never lacked images and memories her mother left behind, to Rukia, looking at a real life mommy was a whole other thing. Blinking a few times, she continued to stare as she tried to memorize her new mother's features. Movement to her new mother's side broke Rukia out of her trance. Grimmjoww shifted his stance; uncrossed his arms. He was now looking at her. Rukia couldn't decipher the look Grimmjoww was giving her. For a boy roughly her age and without the tantrum like pout, the expression on his face made him seem older. He seemed to be sizing her up with a million thoughts running through his head about his newly acquired little sister.

Rukia chose this time to look up at her father and say, "my... My new mommy, papa?" He simply nodded as a reply accompanied by a small yet warm smile.

Matsumoto came closer to her crounched once again to meet her gaze although not at the same level still. She is so tall maybe just a few inches shorter than Byakuya. Wearing three inch heels was helping bridge that gap too.

Her touch was unexpected but Rukia never felt hands as soft as hers - not like her nanny's nor the cooks nor any other person she has come in contact with. The fingers were so delicate and emitted this warmth that almost made Rukia's little heart flutter. Rukia was almost sure she was blushing. Her smile was so sweet, so inviting and wider that her eyes had formed into slits.

"Little Rukia, I know it's quite confusing right now but give us time to get to know each other. I've always wanted to have a little girl of my own to coddle and to dress up. Looking at how adorable you are, I'm sure we'll have lots of chance to spend time together."

For a moment, Rukia's eyes shifted from the woman in front of her to the little boy standing just a few steps behind her. Grimmjoww as he was introduced, seemed to have this blank expression on. He was staring at his mother's back. Feeling a bit left out in this new family's first meeting but when he felt eyes on him, the blank face melted into something that resembled a smile. Despite the lack of effort on his face, he was emitting this look which spoke of joy and some amusement to Rukia. In Rukia's eyes, he truly is an odd little fellow but a little fellow she liked.

The group moved from the playground to a nearby diner. Snacks were laid out for everyone while dessert was waiting to be served once all the food were eaten.

As it turned out Grimmy was three years older than Rukia. He recently celebrated his tenth birthday in an astronaut themed party organized by his mother. At the mention of the water guns the kids played with during the day, Grimmjoww's participation in the conversation increased as he went on about all the different and cool looking guns they had that day. There were guns to spray water in a lot of people. There were those that only sprayed one person at a time but had "more power behind squirt" according to Grimmjoww.  
Like any boy his age, he gobbled down the spaghetti, chicken and fries on the table along with a tall cola. This wasn't the sort of meal prepared in the Kuchiki household on a daily basis but perhaps with this new addition to their family some things are bound to change. Rukia welcomed the break in the usual balanced meal filled with vegetables and courses in the Kuchiki diet. Half her plate was filled with spaghetti, along with a tiny piece of chicken Byakuya had taken apart for her. As she was chewing, she caught Grimmjoww's eyes on her. His face was twisted a bit in a curious gaze. For a moment they were just looking at each other while Rukia chewed. Once she swallowed her spaghetti, he spoke.

"Here. You have to eat it like this." His tiny bony fingers grabbed a handful of the zigzag cut potatoes and placed them on an empty portion of her plate. "And then you do this." Violet eyes widened as Grimmjoww squeezed ketchup and mayonnaise on a small plate. He used a fry from her plate to mix them together. When red and white became a pale orange, the fry made its way to his mouth. Rukia could only blink with her mouth slightly agape. Byakuya didn't allow these sorts of fast foods in the house and on the rare occasion that he did, his father did choose the healthier options for his daughter. She followed Grimmjoww's example. Dipping the fry in the mixture resulted in a wide grin on Rukia's face followed by a wider toothier smile on Grimmjoww's face.

/ Maybe having new people in our family wouldn't be so bad. /

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks so much for the reviews Anna chan & ArsinoetheXXVI. I kept this one quite short and Rukia's thoughts might be OOC for her age but I just thought to throw it out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As always, Bleach does not belong to me – only this story does.

**Author's Notes: ** This was a really frustrating chapter to write. Seriously. I just want to get to the other chapters already. But I understand that these parts of their everyday life are important too. (^~^) Please please please send me your reviews – whether they're good or bad I simple want to know that there are readers. I would love to get inputs too. Ideas are infinite and I'd love to hear from others. By the way, after this, I'll be time jumping to when Ruki & Grimmy become teens/young adults.

Don't forget words, phrases and sentences encased in ' / ' are thoughts. Lots of love ;)

* * *

Rukia wasn't sure what her father meant by having a new mother. Despite her limited grasp of the meaning of a new mother, she had seen kids with more than one of one or both parents. They still seemed like what she had with her father. In fact, she was even less than they were having only one parent. But still, something would definitely change in her family dynamic with the entrance of a new mother; not to mention another brother.

Looking across the dining table to the boy with strangely pale blue hair chomping down fries and a chicken leg, he does seem like a lot of fun. He wasn't like the children she would play with in the park but different wasn't necessarily bad. There were many times that little Rukia had felt so lonely in their sizeable house. Truly it had always been filled with helpers going about their chores. She even had her own set of caretakers. However, there is a distance between Rukia and these people. Something that no amount of smiles and of time spent together would bridge. But this boy, Grimmjoww, would be her equal - older than her even. This is another person besides her father that she can really share her heart to. He could be someone to look up to and one who would teach her lots of games and things that only older siblings can. With that thought, a wide smile was easy to spread on her lips. She now has not just one but two people to put in her heart. Maybe the house can be warmer and livelier with these new members. Keeping that in mind, Rukia went back to the happy meal in front of her.

After eating, Rukia wasn't sure why Ms. Matsumoto and Grimmjoww didn't come home with them. The mother and son were dropped off at this tall building where people greeted them by the door. It seemed to be a busy part of town too. So many people were walking around and even in and out of the same building. There were a few buildings nearby as tall as the one they went into. Although with Rukia's sight, she couldn't really tell.

On the way to the building the streets kept getting busier and busier coming from the park where there hardly were any cars. Despite getting an small apple pie and a chocolate brownie with marshmallows which both came with vanilla ice cream on top, the two kids were rewarded with their own cones. These were consumed inside the car during the ride. Truthfully, Byakuya seemed apprehensive when they were given another serving of dessert to enjoy on the way but it seemed Matsumoto was able to convince him to think otherwise. Rukia wasn't going to complain. Her father wasn't the type to usually let her get extra servings of dessert but perhaps this is a benefit of having a mother - more sweets. And as any child, Rukia was like it already.

When they reached their destination, they said goodbyes and left Rukia awfully confused.

/ If she was to be her new mother and he her new brother, shouldn't they all be living in the same house now? /

Looking up at her father and tugging on his hand holding hers to get his attention and said, " Papa. "

" Yes, Rukia? " Byakuya looked down a bit at his daughter. They were still walking back to their car. It wasn't far just a few paces from the lobby in the loading/unloading area. Today was one of those rare days that Byakuya drove himself and the rest of them. Upon reaching the car, Rukia was strapped in the backseat with the seatbelt by Byakuya before heading to the driver's seat. Rukia waited until her father was also strapped in before continuing.

" Papa, I thought Matsumoto-san is my new mama. But why aren't they coming home with us? "

Releasing a breath, Byakuya responds, " Well, we just thought that becoming a new family would be easier for you and Grimmjoww if we did it slowly. Being together in one house might be too fast for the both of you right now. " He paused to look at his daughter's face - gauging her reaction to the revalation and just to see if she understood his meaning. Her face blanked for a few short moments followed by the furrowing of her cute little brows. After a minute or two, she nodded her head; signaling that she had processed what has been said and perhaps understood it too. Wide violet pools looked up at her father.

" Ok. I think that's right. "

With that Rukia smiled up at Byakuya and looked out the window back to the building her new mother and brother disappeared into. A flash of bright color caught her attention in the building's lobby, where Matsumoto and Grimmjoww went into. Much to her delight, the wild bright blue hair could not be mistaken to be anyone else other than her new sibling. He was standing by the glass panes, still inside the building, waving his arms. Despite being far away, Rukia could tell that he was smiling brightly at her. The ecstatic wave of his arms were to wish them well on their trip back to their own home; perhaps because they did not manage to exchange words when they were in front of each other right before parting. Though confined by the seat's straps, Rukia waved as hard as she could back to the little boy. Noticing this, Byakuya looked in the direction Rukia was facing and he too immediately recognized the boy. To be honest, there weren't many 10-year-old boys with light icy blue hair. He could only smile at the thought of the kids already bonding somehow. He pressed a button to his side which surprised Rukia when her window slid down. She wasn't aware that their windows are heavily tinted. This little surprise only made Rukia more excited and happier.

Even though they've only known each other for not more than a day, she was feeling really excited to be with her new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing T^T just this story but all the characters belong to the owners of Bleach

**Author's Notes: **Please forgive me! It has been forever. (TT^TT) To be honest, I'm stuck on this other story that I just can't seem to move on. This chappy is filled with flashbacks and has skipped time to when Grimmjoww is now 23 years old and Rukia is turning 20. I hope you still like it. Grimm gets a little OOC at some point but I imagine every person has different sides (or shades). I would love any inputs.

* * *

To be honest, Rukia just couldn't hold it in. No matter how much her dad would grunt or look at her disapprovingly. Her stepmom was just as ecstatic as she but had the grace of a lady in her standing. So, she seemed much calmer than Rukia. The raven haired girl kept checking her phone for the time or any new message. Should a single beep come from her phone, she'd squeal along with it much to her father's irritation. She would also back seat driver him despite not having her own license to drive. All of this was so that they could arrive much faster to the airport.

Today was the day. After four years at the Academy and a two year tour in Afghanistan, Sergeant Master Grimmjoww Kuchiki was coming home. For Rukia, the day was even more special since the last time she saw her brother was before he left for military training four years before he was even deployed to the war stricken country. It never occurred to her that her brother would actually go to war.

Kuchiki Byakuya was the CEO of a very influential multinational corporation. Not to mention the fact that their family was very well known coming from a long line of industry and world movers. Even their faces have been splashed several times in articles and in features about one or both of the successful parents. His mother, now Mrs. Rangiku Kuchiki, was a renown designer starting a brand now known worldwide. Even if she had made poor choices in life, she is flawless in her fashion sense. Although usually consisting of low necklines, she has adapted a slightly more modest look since marrying the ever stoic man. The son of such parents, even though a stepson, should not be risking his life in, to quote Rukia, 'a pointless squabble of stupid boys with their guns'. Kidnapping said son would probably be easily done during all the confusion brought by military excursions.

Despite the distance, Rukia kept in touch with her stepbrother. When he was in training, letters came to her nearly every day. After the first week, she and the military courier were already on a first name basis. But to her disappointment, the letters became fewer and fewer with the passage of time; and it only got worse. She received a letter during his fourth year at the Academy; informing her and their family that instead of coming home he has opted to join those to be sent to Afghanistan. Since then, she has feared receiving letters - all of them did. She has seen it enough times in the movies. A housewife tending to a baby or sometimes pregnant will receive a knock on her door one day. A letter will be handed to her by men in full military suits and she will cry knowing without opening the letter or hearing a peep from the men that something terrible has happened. Rukia counts herself as among those lucky ones. They never got a chance to relive that kind of scene in real life. Instead, today, she gets a brother back.

As children, their personalities were off. But somehow, they ended up being close. They grew up in very different environments and customs so clashing was expected. Though very refined and knew the ways of proper etiquette, Rukia was at a loss at first when their new family started living together. Given their ages, there was no need for the children to be sharing the same room as their parents nor with each other. Their time spent together usually occurred with the rest of the family.

As a young boy, Grimmjoww spent a lot of time either in his room playing video games or outside engaging in sports. Byakuya enrolled him in sports camps, as Grimmjoww requested, and he was very pleased to do so. Despite his current demeanor, Byakuya was a spitfire when he was the same age, not that many knew of such a well kept secret. So, he couldn't think of a better way to dispose of all that pent up energy than sports. During his time, Byakuya had swimming, tennis, kendo and martial arts lessons. For Grimmjoww, he preferred soccer, basketball, kendo and with some coaxing martial arts as well. He felt a tiny bit disappointed that Grimmjoww did not want to try the same sports he did when he was of the same age. But he was still glad for the opportunity to bond with his new son. These camps also resulted in multiple awards decorating the boy's walls.

Young Rukia and young Grimmjoww first bonded through martial arts – their shared class. It was inappropriate for a girl of Rukia's standing to be in sports camps, but martial art training was common among the children of wealthy families for security purposes. Rukia has already started Karate a year before the family's formation but Byakuya managed to make sure Grimmjoww ended up in the same class. Although there was a gap in the time they spent training, it became clear later on that Grimmjoww simply had a natural talent for physical activity; which is also why he opted for additional classes in Muay Thai. Those Muay Thai classes actually proved to be more appropriate and more engaging to Grimmjoww albeit Rangiku worried ten times more for the boy because of all the resulting bruises from sparring.

++++ FLASHBACK ++++

First day of Grimmjoww's Karate training

"Have you tried this before, aniue?" The pair was walking to the dojo in their uniforms.

"Hmmm... I've seen the Karate Kid. I think that counts, right."

Rukia furrowed her brows and pursed her lips as she looked at her brother's face; trying to make sure he isn't just making fun of her.

"That wouldn't even pass as home training video. Silly."

"But it is helpful. Look!" Grimmjoww made a mock preparation. He stilled in the middle of the hall, setting his back straight and took a deep breath before he put his arms forward.

"Wax on! Wax off! Wax on! Wax off! Hahahah. See, I'm totally legit. I bet they haven't taught those moves to a squirt like you."

He patted her head as if to show his sympathy to her misfortune. But Rukia's face could only get redder as he mocked Karate, an art which Rukia was very proud of. Her cheeks puffed making her look even more like a spoiled brat about to explode.

"I'm definitely in a much more advanced level as you. But that's okay, I'll teach you so you get better."

His patting turned in a full attack to mess her hair before he ran off to the training room.

"Moooooooh! I'll get you for that aniue!"

(( (TIME SKIP) ))

Grimmjoww was truly a beginner at Karate so he would fumble every now and then with the moves and combinations. One night after a few days since their Karate training began, Rukia finally had the courage to knock on Grimmjoww's door. It was the first time that she'll be stepping inside and be able to survey her surroundings. She went to the center of the room seeing something that resembled a shooting game on pause on the wide TV at one side of the room.

"I noticed you're a bit behind on the basics, aniue. It would be very hard for you to move to higher levels should you take too long to master them. So..." She did a little dramatic twirl to face her brother. With a hand on her hip and a finger pointing at her brother, she said with a determined look on her face, "...I've decided to tutor you. Your time is much better spent on Karate than useless games."

Grimmjoww took a good look at her - head to toe, side to side, front to back. "I can't see what I can learn from a squirt but okay. Hahahah."

Rukia's face scrunched up at this comment and began tapping her feet impatiently. "Oh, you will regret that, aniue. I won't be as nice as Sensei." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Just think, Ruks," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulder, now standing right beside her, "you'll be helping a Karate genius in the making!" Then, Grimmjoww looked to the horizon dreamily.

"You wish, aniue. You're the one who's lucky to be trained by this Karate master. And stop calling me Ruks!" With that she stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could - which wasn't much given her size. Through which door Grimmjoww's loud laughter can still be heard from.

Every morning, before heading off to their classes and daily activities, Rukia would wake up Grimmjoww, who would usually sleep in due to his late night gaming, pull him out of bed and drag him to one of the gardens. Mimicking the senseis she has seen on TV and some movies, she would even drop some life lessons and sayings at him and act way beyond her years.

"Fresh morning air and sunshine is perfect for training a young body."

"When I set out to be the best swordsman in the world, I already forfeited my life."

"Little grasshopper, what are you doing? Do or do not, there is no try."

"What the hell is all this crap you're spouting, Ruks? Cut it out! This is Karate and you're not some wise old man."

Another scolding from 'Sensei' Rukia and Grimmjoww was ordered to do all the basic hand moves 30 times.

On the other hand, Grimmjoww has used this sensei business as another excuse to annoy his sister. When she would be focused on some homework or simply diligently drawing, he would sneak up behind her and surprise her with a loud "hiyyah," as if he was only demonstrating his training.

With a steaming mug in one hand, Rangiku walks out of their bedroom and sits beside her husband. During the mornings, with their house busting with laughter and noise from their children, Byakuya has taken to sitting in his study with the doors open to a full view of the practice session. He would just sit there – almost unmoving.

"What a lovely morning isn't it dear." Rangiku scoots closer as she continues to gaze out to the garden, while resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "Oh, it's so nice to be so young." She adds a chuckle to her last statement.

Byakuya simply nods his head at this; while taking a sip from his own mug.

"To be honest, I was worried they wouldn't get along. They're already at that age when they have the beginnings of their personality and bullheadedness too. Add to that the boundless stamina and energy of their age, I thought things would be explosive."

"Perhaps you worry too much, Ran. I have watched Rukia grow and I can safely say that she has grown up well – better than I expected from one without the guidance of a mother. It's quite refreshing to see her act her age."

A gentle breeze rolls into the room, carrying wisps of their tresses around.

"Soon," Byakuya paused a bit then continued, "they will have their own lives and identities that they will wish to form away from this family. I simply wish to cherish this while we can."

Rangiku's chuckles float through the room as she wraps her arms around her husband; turning her head to look at him. "Oh, underneath this cool dad persona you have, you're still such a softie. Don't get all senile on me already and start reminiscing. Okay? We've got many years ahead of us filled with their laughter."

++++ END FLASHBACK ++++

"There it is!" Rukia's shriek filled the car. She was pointing to the airport entrance straight ahead. Byakuya thought that there seemed to be quite a number of people here today. Being a frequent flyer because of his business, the airport was a familiar place to the man. Seeing lines of awaiting cars and reuniting families was an oddity given that it wasn't holiday season. But perhaps it has something to do with the military couriers landing today and bringing home soldiers who finished their tours and unfortunately also those who didn't make it back alive. A headache was beginning for the man as he thought that they could have as easily been here to pick up a box as any family that sent a son or a daughter to the battlefield. Although he would never admit it, he used every single means available to him to ensure that Grimmjoww would be kept out of harm's way. However, a letter he received about a week after Grimmjoww informed them that he will be going to Afghanistan halted all his efforts.

+++ FLASHBACK +++

"Excuse me, Byakuya-sama." One of the house's bulters said outside of Byakuya's study one night. "A letter has arrived for you from Grimmjoww-sama. May I bring it in?"

Byakuya looked up from the papers on his table. "Yes, of course." He recognized the old man that opened the door and went in. He is one of the oldest help their family has. He is the same man that tutored Byakuya as a boy about etiquette and assisted in his studies. After a few steps, making his way towards to table, he placed the letter on a tray he's holding onto the table.

"Thank you. That will be all."

It was the first time that Grimmjoww has written to him directly. It was already through the letters Rukia's received did they get any up to date information about the boy. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he glided the letter opener through the glued flap and freed the letter inside.

Byakuya-otou-san

I know I have no right to ask this because as a man and as the head of this family you have your own responsibilities and morals. But I simply have to request that you do not interfere in any capacity to my being here.

Men and boys just like me are here of their own accord and giving everything they have to this cause. I want to do the same. Please do not make me less of a man.

Thank you.

Grimmjoww.

It was a very short message and certainly not something that the man expected from the usually brash and head strong Grimmjoww. He felt ashamed at himself for all that he has done to prepare for Grimmjoww's station in Afghanistan. A position has already been arranged for him inside the barracks in engineering – a desk job but with its own challenges. He knew his son was exceptional physically but he also had a knack for tinkering. Byakuya had also arranged a rank to be given to him in order to keep him away from the front lines. Men have been placed to keep tabs on the boy and ensure his safe return to them. Truly there's nothing a father would not do for his son. Even though not of his own blood, once he became part of this family, Grimmjoww has been his son. At the same time, he felt immensely proud of the boy. He is the living proof of Byakuya's pride as a father and as a man. As if Grimmjoww showed him the Kuchiki pride and honor Byakuya discarded when he made all those arrangements. He recalls a time when he was in the position that Grimmjoww was now – showing his son how to be a man.

++++ FLASHBACK ++++

"Grimmjoww-sama! Grimmjoww-sama! Grimmjoww-sama! What happened to you?"

The servants were crowding on the twelve-year-old boy that has just stepped into the house. Some of them took his backpack and the others assisted the boy to walk towards his room.

"Otousan! Otousan! Come quickly. Aniue is going to die. You have to stop it." A nine-year-old Rukia said as she burst into his study with rivers of tears falling from her eyes. She rushed to his side and began pulling him out of his chair.

"Now, now, Rukia. I'm sure that the doctors can make sure that doesn't happen," was the man's reply. He did get up and while being pulled by the little girl he headed to the boy's room.

A year ago, Rangiku and Grimmjoww left their city home to move in to the manor. Byakuya and Rukia as well left their modest home to move into the family's main estate – although this was their rightful place from the start. Byakuya chose to leave it to keep both of them from the memories of his departed wife. Both children transferred schools to an exclusive school where majority of the children of the rich and influential families attend. Although bearing the name of the esteemed Kuchiki family, Grimmjoww was often teased and bullied because he was not a Kuchiki by blood. Aside from that his strange hair color was a favorite for the school's resident delinquents to pick on. Today is another day that the boy has fallen victim to these incidents.

Hand in hand, the father and daughter entered the boy's room. The house doctor has already seen to him and said that he will be well with some rest and the application of medicine and ointments. Byakuya sat on a chair beside the bed while Rukia chose to climb in bed to take a closer look at her brother.

"He looks better. Now it's like he's sleeping. Oh otousan, you should have seen it a while ago he was so badly beaten. His hair was a mess. There were bruises all over and—" the little girl was really going a mile a minute with her recollection of the events but was cut off by her father.

"Rukia," he paused to observe her daughter if she was truly listening, "why don't you make your brother some juice or hot chocolate. Wouldn't that cheer him up?"

"Oh yeah, otousan is so smart." The bubbly girl got off the bed and merrily headed towards the kitchen to prepare a drink for Grimmjoww. "I will make the bestest drink there is. We'll have chocolate, vanilla, ice cream, strawberries and peanut butter…"

Once the girl was out of earshot, Byakuya got out of his seat and approached the bed. He gently placed a hand on the boy and watched as he opened his eyes.

"otousan, you're here." The boy tried to sit up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"you should rest some more. The body of a young boy such as yourself would need all the energy you can muster for the next fight."

Grimmjoww's eyes looked towards his father. "the next fight? Why should there be a next one? I'll just disgrace the family name if I mess those guys up." The soft chuckle of his father made Grimmjoww look up at the man once more.

"I know how things go in that school. I've been there myself. Even though it's for the children of wealthy families, it is no different from other schools when it comes to classes and discrimination. In fact, it's even worse since money can so easily come into play. But let me just say, I am proud of you son."

Grimmjoww's eyes widened at this. He had won many competitions in sports and even in academics but in all their time together, this is the first time that Grimmjoww felt that his stepfather – no, his father was truly deeply proud of him.

"To put the family's wellbeing on top of your own is not a burden I meant for you to bear. You are still a child of course and it is primarily my responsibility. But someday, I will be leaving this burden unto your shoulders which I can clearly see it will be handled well."

If it's even possible, Grimmjoww's eyes widened even more. It never crossed his mind that his father would bestow upon him the head position in the clan. He is after all his stepson – not of the same blood. He was on the verge of tears but he had to hold it in. He remembered that in the movies, they always say that real men don't cry. He can't very well cry in front of his father after a declaration like that.

"As I said you are still a child, so do not be afraid to be a child, son. Have fun, mess up and wreak havoc like a child should. Just remember that family is the most important thing in your life. When you become a man, protect it to the end."

Two days after Grimmjoww was beaten up, he brought hell to the school and to those bullies who had attacked him before.

++++ END OF FLASHBACK ++++

But all his fears were laid to rest when they finally received a letter announcing Grimmjoww's return along with many troops from Afghanistan.

The family of three had money and influence to thank because they can skip the hassle of parking. After making a quick call on Byakuya's phone, airport personnel were by their car door and informed them that they will take care of valet parking. The three were escorted from their vehicle and straight to the entrance - without even being searched. They were taken to the receiving area where those leaving the plane would arrive once they have passed immigration. The husband and wife sat down to wait but Rukia was simply restless. She even tried going inside but security would not let her – telling her plainly that everyone has to wait. After a firm 'suggestion' from her father, Rukia finally sat down beside Rangiku but looking like she's ready to burst from her seat. Minutes ticked by and the girl decided to simply stare at the time on her phone. Losing track of time, she was pulled out from her trance by a familiar voice.

"Hiyyah, Ruks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Again, I don't own Bleach. I still wish I did but this story is mine.

**Author's Notes : **Heheheh I bet you didn't expect me to update so soon. But this is a short chappy which is kind of a Part 2 of the previous one so it's very short. I'd forgotten that I put '/' on thoughts and instead used '( )' in the past chapter. Sorry about that. Also, please know that I might be moving this story to the 'M' rating soon. (^~^)V Last;y, please enjoy and review!

* * *

*PING*

"Good day! This is your captain speaking. Flight BCR 213 to TOKYO, JAPAN is about to take its descent to Tokyo International Airport. Please put on your seatbelts as we do so. And thank you for your great service. To all of us you're all heroes."

*PING*

The pilot's announcement ended and Grimmjoww felt like he was hyperventilating, which he definitely was so uncool. But he was finally going to see his family. After almost six years of training and of deployment with the military, he was home. Truthfully, he never intended for his service to last so long. At first, he figured a year in the military would be good for him and would finally set him on the straight and narrow. He was independent by nature so the adventure away from home that the military promised was enticing to him. All the physical training and combat preparedness was actually a plus. Just by looking at him, one would know that he is one very physical man.

He scoffed as he remembered his stepfather's attempt at sheltering him two years ago. If Grimmjoww wasn't such a promising addition to the force, then he doubted that the director of the academy would have tipped him off the moment a call came in to arrange for his being stationed at the Engineering unit at the Afghanistan base plus a promotion to an officer rank. He truly has to thank that old man for believing in him and choosing to trust him over such a powerful man like Byakuya Kuchiki. If he was sent to engineering while all his buddies were risking their lives in the field, he wouldn't have forgiven himself especially since he knew how much of a help he could be in combat.

At the same time, it was a gesture that was both utterly annoying and absolutely touching. Growing up, he put upon his shoulders the burdens of adults. With a mother like he had – sort of hedonistic, not really serious with life but absolutely endearing, he simply could not bear being unable to take care of her. When this man came into their lives, he was apprehensive at first. He had seen the string of failed relationships his mother had before meeting Byakuya. It was easy to assume that it will end in the same manner. But little by little, he was able to see that the future might be somewhat brighter with this man. And some 14 months ago, this man showed him once again how bright their future could be. To think that a man like Byakuya who placed honor and responsibility at such a high regard would set aside his own pride for him who was not his own flesh and blood. Despite having all the means to have his way, Grimmjoww had seen that Byakuya was one of those few men that walked a righteous path. By using underhanded means to ensure Grimmjoww's personal safety, he showed him how much he cared. If he was willing to bend for Grimmjoww's sake, then he had to make sure that what his father was sacrificing was worth it – he was a man worthy of his name. His bunk mates gave him strange looks as he composed the letter he sent to Byakuya. He couldn't care less. That letter was probably one of the most important things he had to write; he didn't need to concern himself with how he looked while doing it. He kept it short because try as he might he simply couldn't write flowery.

However, all of that is in the past now. His current position, all his accomplishments and all the people he was able to help was proof of how good this decision was. It wasn't too long ago that he was talking about this decision with his parents - actually it was more like arguing or something along the lines of World War 3.

He didn't have a lot. Once he picked up his duffle bag from the conveyor, he began the trek to the lobby where he would find all those lucky families who didn't have to bring home someone to mourn. It was only now that he was a few steps away did he realize how much time has passed. Truly, the thought of continuing service did come to mind several times. It was something he was very good at and the task itself was very noble; fulfilling would be a better term. What held him back was the constant fear that he will not get to say goodbye to his family should he fall in the field. At any moment, his life could be over. It's nothing like a car accident which one is totally unprepared for. It is a deliberate decision to put one's life in harm's way. Add to that you'd have to give up being near your family.

/ Could you really do that, ei, Grim? You'd never see mom again; that big old house which was filled with busy helpers; the view of that well kept garden. Not to mention, you'd never see Ruks again. No more noogies and crappy drawings. Well, maybe that's too much. I could at least visit once a year. At least, it's not prison. /

But could he really do that? Obviously, the answer is no; since here he is at the threshold looking at her. She's staring at her phone again; probably playing some new game on it which involves cotton candy, ribbons and those abominable rabbits. Plus, there's a box of unsent letters in his bag just for her. He was at a warzone. It was unreasonable to make the communications delivery all his letters. But he'd still write them just so he can delude himself that she's not that far away, that she wouldn't forget him.

His mother is the first to notice. She rises from her seat about to rush to his side. Byakuya was about to stand as well. Rukia hasn't noticed yet but he should probably take a breath to compose himself. Violets look up to meet with his bright blue pair. Wide smiles appear on both of them.

"Hiyyah Ruks."

* * *

REPLIES: I realize that I haven't replied to any reviews. TT^TT forgive me. But please keep the reviews coming.

Ana cii Bunny : Hi there. Thanks for all the love! ^~^ I might be changing the rating to M in the up coming chapters. But I'll still try to make it sweet and kawaii.

AA : Thanks for that. I'm still an amateur though. None of my work has ever been published well given that I've never tried to submit anything for any publication heheh.

Mustachenarwhal : hihihi that's great to know. Hope you keep reading. I love their pairing too.

Joha781 : hi there. I'm really glad that you can appreciate my work even if you have a different native tongue. Thank you!

No name : I'll try my best to update more regularly. I just lost track of the story line and been quite stuck. T^T

Nnh : thank you. I'm starting to divulge the grimm x ruki side of this story. But feel free to review and recommend stuff.

Anna chan : I'm a real ichi x ruki fan but I thought they'd be cute for something like this or like a period fic. (Hmmm... Ideas!) Just wait for the upcoming chappies I'll be moving the focus to grimm x ruki now.

ArsinoetheXXVII : thanks so much! To be honest, I think in the recent chappies I've been slacking in the imagery area. Thanks for reminding me. I'll do my best in the upcoming chappies.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own Bleach. If I did, the Ichi x Ruki plot would have already been out. Heheh. But this story is still mine.

**AUTHOR's NOTES**: Okay. I'm back to my lazy ass self. TT^TT (boo for me) Sorry for the delay. I actually had to change this chapter in the middle because of reasons which will be clearer in a bit. I got to read up on the some background regarding the real 'Academy' (Naval Academy in America) and I need to change the timeline for this story. It would not have really mattered since all I had to do is change the numbers but that lead to changing this chappy's flow. So, MAJOR CHANGE is Grimmie spent four (4) years in military school and two (2) years being deployed. That in all makes him twenty-three (23) years old now. Rukia is twenty (20). That's it; thanks! Oh, btw, in the next chappy some sexy (if I don't chicken out) M-rated stuff so please watch out. You might need to set the filter to 'M' if you want to look for ALLL if you haven't already followed this. v(^~^)v Love y'all! Read and Review okay.

* * *

In the rear view mirror, he can see the vast edifice of Tokyo International Airport get smaller and smaller. From this distance, it seemed unbelievable that the boxy structure similar to a standard Japanese home took almost half an hour to maneuver out of. Although Grimmjoww must admit that there's a part of him that missed the special treatment that came with the Kuchiki name. It was pretty convenient to have escorts and valet service in the bustling TIA. Plus, quite frankly, it's still a big ego boost, whether you're a war vet being assisted out of the airport, or you're a middle schooler having an amusement park shut down so you can enjoy it for your birthday. You feel like a celebrity with all these personnel fussing over you – more nostalgic really.

/ although they do give this very same treatment to suspected drug mules, just with the addition of handcuffs. /

He had to chuckle at that. The newspapers would go gaga at the chance to scandalize the renown Kuchikis. Something which hasn't been done in a long while. A final set of sliding glass doors come into view; signaling the end of this trek. To him, it's the end of another adventure.

++++ FLASHBACK ++++

"From this moment onward," a loud booming voice echoed throughout the open field right in front of pristine three storey building which was to be his new home / prison - the Academy - as a stern looking man who is probably in his fifties or even sixties despite his well built physique marched in front of rows upon rows of young boys and girls. The sun was beating down on everyone. It was still the height of summer so it was to be expected but it didn't make any of this easier to bear. Sweat dripped down foreheads, napes, and any other place where sweat could come out of from the young able bodies waiting to enter the distinguished establishment. But given the nature of this place and despite being their first day here, aside from the day their parents or the service bus dropped them off, it was easy to assume that the Academy was not a place one is free to complain at. The man continued, "for whatever reason you boys and girls were sent here, you are under my rules now. And remember this, my word is law."

Grimmjoww wasn't scared - not in the least. He was looking forward to this change of life style. He thought that perhaps being in this environment would beat out his rebellious streak. He hoped it would dissipate the emotions he couldn't decipher that bubbled to the surface while he was in their home.

As the days rolled into weeks, then turned into months and finally reached years, life in the Academy became harsher and harsher until it got to such a point that he was just as tough as the drills and the mission simulations he was made to endure. Going into his fourth year, life seemed to have gotten easier. But there wasn't time to relax, because the moment the distraction that military training provided lessened he was back to square one - drowning in thoughts. He would catch himself troubled by events in his past that seemed so far away when he was focusing solely on surviving day to day and on not being on the receiving end of punishment. However, this development only made him more eager to be deployed. Four years of lectures, physical training, skills development and the occasional yet very thrilling escape to the towns with his equally eager mates was apparently still not enough. He was just in the Academy and real life - real military life was waiting for him out in the field.

++++ END OF FLASHBACK ++++

Now inside their car and away from prying eyes, though spacious and lavish even to this 6 feet 3 inch tall muscular giant, Grimmjoww just felt numb. He can't shake the feeling that he doesn't belong here. True, he was very excited to come home but something was simply amiss. His mother and Rukia made the trip back home quite lively. They talked and asked questions and even if he didn't answer they talked some more. As he looked out the car window, the scenery was something he had become unfamiliar with. Instead of sand and troops, both dead and alive, he could see business men and women scurrying to reach their offices and appointments along with students hoping to reach school on time. The sky was partially covered by soaring office buildings and condominiums unlike the clear sky he looked out the past two years, making sure that there were no incoming shells or jets. While on comfy leather seats and fully air conditioned, he sort of missed the stuffy and humid armored jeeps they rode through the lands or the occasional tank he got to try. Soon, the buildings became fewer and fewer and so did the vehicles on the road; a clear sign that they were reaching the exclusive suburban Tokyo where the rich and famous could be found as well as the Kuchiki manor. Not too long after, they entered several gates, reminding him of checkpoints, which lead to the manor.

Home sweet home is a traditional Japanese house, although it is a few hectares in size compared to the much compact truly traditional one, with a touch of western influence. The Kuchiki manor has been in the heart of Tokyo since the beginning of time. Starting from the modest home of the first Kuchikis, the family of a renown sword smith and his doctor wife, it has grown to match the rise of the family's status in society. The structure has also undergone several renovations to keep it up to date with modern home improvements and to repair whatever damage nature has dealt it. Kuchiki men, and quite recently women, have held many esteemed positions in different fields - medicine, military and politics to name a few. Through this and close connections with other prestigious families including the royal family, the Kuchiki amassed wealth and fame. They have finally crossed the last gate opening to the actual home. A long drive way decorated by lush gardens lead to the house entrance where servants are already lined up in two rows adorning either side of the entrance. As a child, it shocked Grimmjoww to see this the first time they came to the manor. He was even more surprised when they simultaneously greeted them. It was like a scene from an old film, from a time when the now old ways were still the norm. The servants would greet them today as well, a welcome the return of a long lost son.

/ Welcome back, Grimm to the life of royalty. Hahahah /

He really had to laugh at himself for that thought. He could imagine royal life would not be so different from the treatment he received in the manor but one thought stuck out.

/ Definitely gotta keep working out. No doubt I'm gonna get fat being back here. /

A banquet will be held tonight in celebration for his return. Probably thanks to his dad, the banquet will be just for their family. The relatives will be partaking in the celebration to be held the next day. As he walked through the halls, with Rukia by his side, it's both nostalgic and depressing.

"Aniue, you're gonna be surprised. It's just the way you left it; mess and all. Hahahah." Rukia looked up to her brother, not really expecting a response but she continued chatting. "Just kidding. Otou-sama would have thrown a fit if we kept the mess too. But essentially, the maids said that everything's in the same place they found it." In just moments they were in front of his door. "Here y'are aniue. I think they already put your stuff in there. I'll see you tonight okay." Grimmjoww watches his not so little sister pitter patter down the hall away from his room and disappearing in the corner.

Electric blue eyes stare back to the large olive green mahogany door leading to his room. Despite having the facade of a traditional Japanese home, the rooms of the main family can be found in the area of the manor that is more western in style. Tatami mats and sliding doors still dominate the first floor; equipped with the latest technology and modern design aesthetics. Moving to the upper floors of this side of the manor, concrete walls and velvet carpets, ornate French wood carvings and furniture bombard the senses. When it was finally decided that their family would move into the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya insisted that he and his mother move in to side of the house that is more familiar to the pair. Growing up in Tokyo and travelling to different places has made the ever spreading western culture and lifestyle second nature to the mother and son. Personally, he wouldn't have minded the change but leave it to his father to mold everything else to fit their family.

/ I must seem like an idiot here. Just standing in front of my own door. Here I am, finally home and I'm stuck just staring at my door. /

To think about it, the very reason he decided to leave started with this door.

* * *

REPLIES: I almost forgot about this one. :) please don't forget to READ and REVIEW this chappy. ^^,V

Ana cii Bunny : Well I haven't really tried writing something that fits the M rating but I think it would do good for this plot. I'm really shy so I cant help but chicken out of writing M stuff even though when I think up my stories they're part of it sometimes.

Joha781 : Thank you for all the love! Hope you enjoy this chappy too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Bleach, just this story.

**Author's Notes:** Okay I'm a little lost. I have a clear idea of what the next chappy should be but getting there is still fuzzy. So, something to appease your curiosities here's a short chappy for my Bya X Ran pairing. (^^,)v Hope you still like it though!

* * *

At the driveway, where glamorously dressed guests were stepping out of limosine after limosine, the orchestra's wonderful music could be heard. Already it was creating an ambiance fitting for royalty. Butlers and servers were impeccably dressed and politely greeted the guests who made their way through the wide hallway to the main ballroom. A pair of tall intricately carved mahogany doors was open to welcome guests to where the main festivities were at. From the expensive chandeliers, to the sparkling champagne and to the dazzling people, everything was simply glowing. With just one look, you could come to the conclusion that this is how the Kuchikis did things.

The annual Kuchiki Corporation Charity Gala is a venue for leaders and prominent personalities to gather and to raise funds for the numerous charitable institutions and projects that the company supported. Perhaps one could say that for the corporate world, or for anyone who's anyone in the international community, this is their Academy Awards. Many years ago a small construction company was put up by one of the Kuchiki family's most renown patriarch, Kuchiki Genryusai. At first, the newly opened business received a few projects from the small villages surrounding Tokyo. More than a year after the founding, on his birthday, Genryusai held a small gathering for his clients to show his gratitude for having their business. At the same time he used this opportunity to get even more business from his past clients under the banner of charitable work for less fortunate villages. Years have passed and this is no longer celebrated as the founder's birthday party but has emerged as an entity of its own – the Kuchiki Corporation Charity Gala. Still held during the date of Genryusai's birth, the Gala is host to a night of festivities for clients, shareholders, personalities and the like for a good cause.

Looking around the lavish ballroom, on a corner, artworks which will be auctioned off are displayed. On another dancing couples occupy the dance floor; swaying to the orchestra's tune. To a different section, set up around a stage area which is still vacant of tonight's master of ceremonies but nonetheless immaculately decorated are tables. Already numbered or labeled with a guest's name or designation, some tables were already occupied by the more elderly attendees or those simply immersed in conversation. Naturally, on the arms or standing beside the rich and famous men were stunning beauties who seemed to have been cut out of magazines. They were laughing at jokes, fawning over their company for the night and making sure to look like they were worth every penny spent for their company. A strawberry blonde bombshell stood out among them. The melodious tone of her laugh turned heads seeking to find the source of such music. Her long vibrant hair, curled stylishly for the night, swayed with every swish of her head. It was framing a face that seems to have been chiseled by a master sculptor. Perhaps what caught the attention of most of the men and women in the hall was her voluptuous form encased in a shimmering midnight blue gown with a slit on one side showcasing her long legs, a v-neckline low enough to display a peek at her cleavage, and an open backside revealing every curve of her flawless back. The luckiest man of the night, whose arm she was holding onto, was Barragan Luisenbarn from the Hue Mu Conglomerate.

Although an official of a rival company of the Kuchiki Corp., the Gala was a social event open to all so even competition were somewhat expected to attend. Even more so, the frivolous appearances and 'stunts' these rival companies pulled during these events have become a sort of anticipated segment of the events. Apparently, to some at least, the 'stunt' for this year is to arrive arm in arm with the most stunning woman in the ball. A lot of the attendees wondered where she came from, which agency in particular whether it was a modeling or escort service firm, or if she is an unknown actress hoping to make a big splash by showing up at the Gala. To the men, she was a dream come true and if they're lucky they would get the name of the agency and have her escort them to the next events if not attend to them in other more disturbing affair. To the women, she was a vision to be envied. To those who bothered to ask, her name is Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I must commend whoever it was who did your hair," said another daring not so gentle man as he reached for her locks that were resting comfortably on bare shoulders, "it is just lovely. Perfect for such a lovely lady." (AN: It's really lame. I know. *hides under a rock*) Before his slithering tentacles could make it to her shoulder, Rangiku raised a hand to expertly flip her hair, keeping her hair and her self away from the man's outstretched hand, as she replied, "why thank you good sir. I do try to take great care of this old thing." A playful chuckle was added to complete the shy but enticing demeanor.

/ I've gone through tons of snakes like you, man. You've got to come up with something more original than that. Hah / Ran thought behind her smiling mask. / If I knew things would go like this, I would have never agreed. I'm gonna cut you up Shinji when I see you. /

++++ FLASHBACK ++++

"Irasshaimase!" Said the sales personnel of the ShiHara clothing store as new customers went through the glass doors of the boutique. A new season has just begun which meant new displays at the boutique. Also, some of the old merchandise were on sale so patrons and other passers by could not resist dropping by the store even if it's just to window shop. By the counter, assistant store manager Rangiku stood watch as the staff catered to the new customers.

"Come on, Ran. It'll be so easy! There'll be free food and tons of booze. Just make sure not to get too drunk to go home." Believe it or not, that came from store manager Shinji Hirako who was on his knees (though hidden safely behind the counter) with his hands clasped together as he begged his subordinate shamelessly.

"For the last time, Mr. Store Manager Sir, I don't want to escort some probably wrinkling old dude to some party. No matter how much you ask, even if the thought of free booze is tempting." Rangiku turned away from the customers and faced Shinji with her eyebrows knitted together and her tone as menacing as possible without raising an octave so as not to draw attention to them.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Only really really and I mean really rich people will go. No one will recognize you. Plus, the pay is unbelievably good since it's last minute. If I had even the semblance of breast or a feminine face, I'd go for it myself." He added emphasis to this statement by placing a hand to his hair and the other on his hip imitating the faces of models on bikini ads plus a few shakes of his hips.

"Bleh!" Rangiku feigned the expression of vomitting. "Have some shame, Shinji. I happen to like what I ate for lunch. Don't make me waste it through vomiting."

"Come on, the money would be enough to bring Grimmy to that amusement park carnival place he's been talking about." With a few shakes of his eyebrows, Shinji began massaging Rangiku's shoulders. He continued, "think of all the nice stuff you can get the poor boy. Or better yet, you can use it to fund your collection. Imagine this by attending just one fancy dinner. You could start your own clothing line."

/ The silence is quite reassuring. / Thought Shinji as Rangiku made no rebuttal of his argument.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Rangiku hung her head and closed her eyes in contemplation. Truly what negative outcome could this agreement have? All she had to do was show up at an event with some company's big shot; be pretty and not get drunk. It was way better than what most people who go by the term "escort" had to deal with. The pay was incredible too. Although the event is already for tomorrow night which meant that she had to get a sitter. / Seriously, what kind of mother am I if I can't do such a small thing for Grimmy. /

"Okay. I've decided." Pause for dramatic effect.

"And?" Shinji's eyes were practically sparkling.

"I'll do it."

++++ END OF FLASHBACK ++++

As the evening progress, by some miracle, Rangiku managed to get away from the crowd that seemed to constantly follow her and the bulbous man that was supposed to be her 'date' for the night. She managed to slip by the other guests and attendants as she kept her head low and flat out ignored the calls made to her. Truly, she has an array of lines and moves to receive forgiveness from these suckers and to have them forget what had happened. Passing a pair of framed glass doors partly covered by rich velvety curtains hanging from the ceiling and reaching the floor which is tied to the side by a golden rope, she was greeted by the cool night breeze from the balcony. Despite all the fancy things, the shimmer, the glow and the oozing glamour of everything in the Gala, the hall could only be described as stuffy. It was challenging for her to handle more than ten (10) not so gentle men at the same time. Add to that all the snide and cheap jabs those puffed up women. This night turned out to be more taxing than she thought. Honestly, she was starting to wonder if it was still worth it. Thankfully, the balcony was empty so she could contemplate in silence. She managed to slip by without much hassle. Would they really notice if she slipped all the way out of the Gala? She thought about it for a moment but decided that she might not get paid after if she decided on this by herself.

/ I think I can wait it out a bit more. These things probably don't last that long. / She looked at the slim silver watch on her wrist and seeing that it's a few minutes past 10 o'clock. / I can't imagine all those old people could stand in heels for much longer. / She leaned on the carved railing and a light breeze carried around wisps of her hair. Once again, she looked at her watch. Only a few minutes have passed since she first checked. Maybe she could spend a few more minutes to relax before going back to the snake pit. A soft chuckle escaped her lips at that last part.

"my, my. Aren't you just a sight," said Barragan as he entered the balcony. The expensive tuxedo he was wearing could not hide the bulging sagging stomach he had. His once cheerful face melted into that fitting of a man of his standing – sinister and ominous. He made his way to approach Rangiku. At the same time, lines and moves to escape were running though Rangiku's head. Generally, when in an isolated place with a man who looked like that and who usually got what he wanted, it was best to escape to a more populated area. There were a few options in a situation like this. Given that this monstrous place had equally spacious balconies. It would take more than a few steps to reach the safety of the ballroom.

"I definitely need to give that agency a big bonus for sending you. Absolutely delectable." The roll of his tongue, as he said that, deepened Rangiku's feeling of dread. He was only a few away now and Rangiku has not yet come up with a comeback. Just a step away from truly invading her personal space, he reached out to grab her wrist. "Just a little bit more and this whole farce would be finished, I can already taste you."

There were very few times when Rangiku was left completely speechless which was something that she promised herself never to happen again. So, she gathered whatever nerve she had left to make a comeback at him. She tried to pull her hand free from the grip his fat fingers had on her but it was to no avail. As his face came closer, panic was rising and rising in Rangiku. It seemed that the remaining options she had left was to scream for help and hope that anyone of those attendants would come to her rescue or to go along with it and wait for the opportunity to bolt. She was leaning towards the first option. To hell with the money.

"I would like to get my hand back please, sir." She wasn't sure where that came from but she couldn't take it back now.

His grip didn't loosen in the least, in fact, it got tighter and he tried to pull her in a bit more.

"Ahem." Broke through the standoff that the pair were in. Stepping out of the shadows, smooth porcelain skin shone under the moonlight contrasting with his sleek hair which was as dark as midnight. He didn't seem like an attendant given how well he was dressed and this aura he had. "I believe that the lady would like you to release her, Barragan-san."

"Che." Barragan turned away from the man who had stepped in but kept his hand firmly on the girl's wrist. Rangiku hoped to the heavens that would be enough to save her. "This doesn't concern you Byakuya-kun. So why don't you head back inside. Let the adults talk here."

"It might be rude to correct you, Barragan-san, but this is our Gala and it is up to me to ensure that it goes smoothly and that the guests are well taken care of especially those who need the assistance of security on their way out." His look darkened somehow, Rangiku thought, as he continued. "So, it would be best to unhand the lady as she requested."

For a moment, his grip on her wrist tightened even more that Rangiku audibly winced. She was about to retort when the grip disappeared. Her tormentor said nothing directly at either of them but grumbled things as he walked back into the ballroom. She had to watch his back to make sure that he really went all the way back into the ballroom. She gently rubbed her now sore wrist and faced her savior. To her surprise, he was making his way out of the balcony as well.

"Wait please." She called almost desperately at him, still glued to her stop by the railing. He stopped his stride and turned to face her a bit. His expression was blank save for the slight rise of an elegant brow. "I have to thank you properly. I was thinking of ways to escape but none came to mind quickly enough. So, I…" But she was stopped by the look he had – utterly uninterested. It was a look she hasn't seen in a long long while. "….I…well…"

"Please don't misunderstand. I simply did not want him to cause a scene. I know people like you are quite common at events such as these but I believe it is wise for you to go home now." He said all of these without changing tone nor expression.

"Why you?! I've been putting up with stuck up pricks like you all night long and I have just had it. If you must know, I am not one of those 'people like you' as you say. I am a decent hard working assistant store manager at ShiHara's who was begged to replace a girl who got into an accident and was gonna use to take my son out for his birthday. So excuse me, Mr. big shot." Once her rant ended, she wasn't sure where it all came from. He was her savior for Pete's sake. She ended up releasing all her tension on him.

"I see."

/ That's all?! I scream at him and scold him. Then all he has to say is, "I see." Is he made of stone? Well, whatever I should head home though I'm probably not getting paid anymore. What a waste. /

"If that's all, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto by the way. Since, it's pointless to stick around anymore I'm heading home. Good night, sir." She finally moved away from the spot she had been glued on the past minutes, although they felt like hours. It was hard to not look at his beautiful chiseled face as she neared him. He was still unmoving. But she stopped as an outstretched hand was front of her when she was only two or three feet away from him.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, miss." Once she looked at his face, it seemed to have soften somewhat. / Were her charms finally working? Nope that's not it. / She was shook out of her reverie with his deep voice echoing in the silence of the balcony. "The welcoming staff can assist you with your transportation." The hand that was outstretched took in her reluctant hand in a firm but still somehow gentle hand shake. When he released her hand, she was stunned. She hadn't even moved when he started walking away. He looked back to see she had not followed him. "Please follow me there. I don't believe that Barragan will lay off quite easily." She was stunned once more and was almost lost in thought again as she contemplated his gesture. This man who she had only met was, dare she say it, compassionate towards her. Not lustful, not sinister, not judging, he simply understood. The rise of his brow made her realize that he was still waiting on her. So, she quickly but gracefully made her way beside him.

The long but comfy silence capped off an unforgettable encounter.


	8. Chapter 8

Be WARNED! All underage readers stop now. You can catch the next chapter. I'll try my best to make sure you don't miss to much. This contains some material you shouldn't be reading if you're underage.

REPLIES:

Ana cii Bunny. this is for you. hahaha well not particularly but i got my encouragement from you :3

Joha781. thank you so much. i'll be developing their story in a bit. i just get so easily distracted by things i think up in their lives. so sorry about that. but i will do my best! :)

MinaBlueGlass. thanks for commenting about that. when i uploaded the chapter, i saw that i could add more characters so i added my ran x bya pairing but the arrangement got messed up so it showed up as ruk x bya.

Disclaimer: This never happened on Bleach coz I don't own it. hahaha (^~^)v

Author's Notes Below but please READ and REVIEW.

* * *

"Ah... ah... oh gods, yes! Harder, G-Grimm... So good..."

His comfy mattress shook with every thrust he gave to the brunette below him. Given how good he was feeling from being inside a real live woman, he couldn't concentrate on much other than keeping the pleasure going for as long as possible. This was on an absolutely different level of pleasure compared to using his hand. Looking down at his bedmate, her hair was disheveled like black paint was splashed all over his bed. Her hands were gripping his sheets as tight as they could that for a moment he was wondering how to explain the tears that might reveal themselves after this was over. The sight of her bare body was like something torn out of one of the dirty magazines he'd seen. She had a sizeable chest too which was surprising since she didn't look like it whenever she had her office clothes on. The most striking thing about her was her face - eyes closed shut opening only for a few moments before her eyes seemed to roll back in, mouth agape moaning and screaming profanities. He thought that she looked exactly like those girls did on the pornos he'd seen on the internet. Before tonight, never in a million years would he have imagined that he could put his prim and proper and totally strict tutor, the terror that was Nanao Ise in the same sentence as porn.

/ So they weren't faking it. This is what really happens. /

His thoughts were interrupted by the buildup of pleasure. Honestly, he wasn't sure how long he'd been thrusting into her and frankly he didn't care. But now, it seemed like things were about to reach their peak. From his "research" (through a wide array of sources mainly from different porn sites), those guys always seemed to stop near the end and finish off in the girl's mouth or face. How they managed to stop in the middle of this kind of high he could not for the life of him imagine. This was just too good. Judging from how the moans and all the praises to the gods never stopped, Nanao seemed to be enjoying it too. In any case the pleasure was getting too much for him to do nothing else but be a slave to it.

"Na-Nanao! Its... I'm... Ugh," was all Grimmjoww could say at the moment. He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say but he thought he needed to say something to her.

"That's it, Grimm. Harder right-there..." Her hands shifted from their grip on the sheets to make their way up his well toned arms - gripping and scratching him whenever a powerful thrust was delivered - and landed on his shoulders. She seems to have pulled him closer somehow. "A-ah... Ah! Don't stop."

With that reply, he simply focused on the pleasure and nothing else. He tore his gaze away from her face and body to look forward almost to focus more on the act than his partner. His vision wasn't that clear due to the dim light of the room but he focused them to a spot waiting for the fog to clear while not stopping his assault on his partner's body. It seems he was in a sort of trance as all he could stare at was violet. They were a pair of violet pools, no wait, a pair of violet eyes that, it was already too late when he realized, belonged only to his sister Rukia, who was standing at his doorway. Her eyes were impossibly large which communicated her obvious shock. Her mouth was opened slightly as if she was about to say something that got lost. Her whole body was frozen on the spot and unmoving not even flinching as Nanao's moans got louder and more profane. Icy blue were locked on to unfathomable violet. For the blue-headed boy, the pleasure was on the verge of an explosion. When he reached his climax, spurting out inside Nanao, his vision was a bright light. His body followed suit as it too was stunned for a moment then collapsing against his will. Upon opening his eyes, the violet pair of eyes was no longer there staring at him and his sister was long gone. Tired and now feeling the effects of using muscles he'd never used before, he flopped down beside his partner. They were both trying to catch their breath. For a moment, he panicked internally as he didn't know if Nanao reached her climax as he did. He was too focused on Rukia to have paid any attention to her other than through his groin. And now he panicked again as he wondered what his sister would do or what he would say to her. If she told on them, they would both be shamed and punished severely by his father not to mention by his mother. But he was just so tired right now. As if acting on their own, his eyes closed and he slipped into slumber.

++++ END OF FLASHBACK ++++

For Grimmjoww, just thinking about that night was ridiculous. But what happened after was even more insane. Many times, before he decided on going to the Academy, he had considered checking himself in with some psych ward. However, there was no way in hell his parents would allow such a thing.

Now he not only felt ridiculous, he looked ridiculous too. He'd been standing in front of his door for a while now. Turning the knob and pushing the hard wood door, he saw a familiar sight. He'd been in this room since they came to live permanently in the manor when he was twelve years old. The floor was carpeted in a deep forest green color almost black and the walls were covered in a pale green hue with accents of lighter and darker shades. After that incident with Rukia, he thought to rearrange the furniture in the room. At the doorway, in front of him was his study table. The Razer laptop had been sitting where he left it some six years ago since they weren't allowed to bring those kinds of personal effects at the Academy (1). One would think that the room seemed more like a library or museum perhaps with all the things on the shelves. All kinds of books and CDs lined one side of the shelves beside his study. The other side served as his display case which was filled with the trophies he amassed as an athlete and with pictures and memorabilia too. To Grimmjoww, who had been away for so long, they sure bring back a lot of memories. Upon entering the room, he could see his game area to the left - complete with a wide screen TV, sound system, and a cabinet where his consoles and DVDs were kept. Opposite this was the bed. He had learned his lesson the hard way. By opening the door, the bed was partly covered by it so it gave him a second or two lead time to cover up or to make up an excuse during sudden intrusions. The only down side was that the TV would be partly covered too and his game or movie fix would be interrupted. At first he thought to bring in a divider but that would just make watching TV in bed impossible. The door to the bathroom was beside the bed and his walk-in closet.

In a way, being back in his room aroused feelings of nostalgia, belonging and a slight dread. Living with everyone again, when he was sure a lot things have changed in his absence, would mean reacquainting himself with the family and the new things too. But he'll cross the bridge when he gets there. Right now, he'd like a bath - a long soothing soak in the tub.

Her name was Nanao Ise. They were first introduced when he went to his father's office along with his mother and sister. This very beautiful but kinda scary looking lady was talking with Byakuya in his office when trio burst into the office. She wore glasses with a thin frame and had her hair in a bun. It made her face stand out, fourteen-year-old Grimmjoww thought then.

"I want you all to meet Ms Ise, Ms Nanao Ise." Byakuya said as Nanao gave a deep bow to them. "She's one of our interns here at the office. But more than that, she'll be helping you two out with school, Grimm and Rukia."

With that said, she turned to look at the two children and said, "I look forward to working with you. If you need any help at all, please feel free to ask me." At first, the smile she gave them was shocking because her strict aura made it seem like she wasn't capable of a smile but it was genuine albeit a bit shy.

"Oh, that is just perfect!" Rukia piped up. "Now I have such a pretty ane-chan." To the recently turned ten-year-old girl, she was overjoyed at the prospect of a new playmate and Nanao's daunting aura didn't seem to affect her.

For Grimmjoww, he truly wondered how she could possibly assist the two of them. It seemed more like she would punish them at every turn. The bottom line is he wasn't looking forward to it.

After the initial introductions, Rangiku was next to speak up. "Well, why don't we all take this time to get to know you? I'm sure the kids would love to do so. Lunch sounds like a wonderful idea. What do you say, Rukia?" She bent down a bit to come face to face with the little girl who in turn nodded her head excitedly. Next, she turned to the quiet although sour looking boy, who gave a shrug and a simple " 'kay," as his reply.

The four of them headed down the private elevator to one of the more quiet restaurants near the building which Rangiku knew the kids enjoyed despite having "a stuffy vibe" according to one blue hair boy. Byakuya had business to attend to but assured them that he would follow suit. This get to know you meeting revealed quite a lot to the seemingly uncaring boy. Rangiku mentioned to Nanao that the boy was "just at that phase" to which the boy gave his mother a deep scowl complete with angry eyebrows. His mother was unphased by this, already used to the boy's antics.

Internally, Grimmjoww had to thank her mom for her amazing ability of talking to people. Nanao was revealed to be a student still. However, those glasses and that stoic expression added years to her 19-year-old self. She joined an internship at Byakuya's company. In one project she worked on along with a few other interns, she apparently impressed and became close with one of the executives, Mr. Ukitake. Through him, Byakuya heard of her and her need for financial support. It was also thanks to Ukitake's insistence that she was considered and even got the job as the children's tutor. After all she was a very bright student.

/ I could work with that. If mom could get through to her in five minutes, that must mean she's not so mean after all. / Thought Grimmjoww. When Byakuya finally joined them, the boy stopped listening altogether and just wolfed down the delicacies in front of him.

Putting down the book she always carried which Grimmjoww guessed contained all her observations, his progress and basically any data which could be written down. She was like that - always writing down stuff. But he had to thank her for influencing (more like forcing him) to write more. It was a pain but after a while he got the hang of it and his notes helped a lot during reviews for quizzes.

"A year went by pretty fast, didn't it Grimm?" She had adopted the same nickname everyone else used at her mother's insistence when she overheard her once calling him "Grimmjoww-sama." They were in his room currently. His exams were finished but for his language class he had a final paper to submit which at the moment he was completing. Honestly, she's been a big help for the two of them. Saying she was smart was an understatement. To him and his sister, she knew everything. Every time she opened her mouth to answer a question or to simply point out something, they would be at awe. It was tough at first because they were all trying to get familiar with each other and to get into a routine of how she balanced her time between the two of them. Since Rukia's time was spent both for studying and girly stuff, Grimmjoww insisted that he would always be tutored first. After his tutoring, he didn't particularly care how long they took to try out clothes and look at more clothes on line. He recalled at first, whenever he made a mistake, she would get this look on her face where she would squint, one eyebrow raised and reach for her glasses. This reminded him of priests or teachers in the movies just before they went into a very long sermon to a delinquent student that was usually accompanied by corporal punishment too. But that was all in the past now; though he would still be momentarily shocked whenever she would crack a joke (or her attempt at one).

Right now, he couldn't bother with a reply to her. He was in the final sentences of his paper and he would be very pissed if he lost his train of thought. However, he was still listening to whatever ramble she might have. It's called 'multi-tasking' (2). A very useful and powerful tool she taught him.

"I can't believe it's been a year already." She sighed – the kind that seemed sad to Grimmjoww. She was silent for a bit longer too but she spoke again before he, following etiquette, had to ask or to reply.

"How's that paper going?"

"Almost done. But I need another word for 'focus'."

He was startled a bit when her face was already right beside his looking at the screen and her side pressed against his. Then, she spoke, "if you're going to use it in that sentence, try using direct or contemplate instead." She watched as Grimmjoww completed the sentence and scrolled upwards to the top of the page to review it (another skill she imposed on him).

"It's really smart of your sensei to use the exam time to make you read one last story. But if it was me, I would have made you write this paper during the same time."

He examined her after she said this, which was difficult given their proximity. It didn't escape him that there was something odd about her today. But he kept mum to the subject since he had no real basis nor cause for concern. That is until she spoke again.

"I'm gonna miss this you know?" She chuckled too which raise the bizzaro level to a whole different high. However, he was still a boy under the heavy influence of his raging hormones so he reveled in the attention he normally wouldn't give him - or any one for that matter. She was facing him now, still very close and her gaze was steady on him. An arm that was once used to rest her chin on unraveled and draped on the back of his chair.

"Uhm... Is there something on your mind, Nanao-san?" Her gaze was much too intense for his liking but after delivering question while looking her directly, he brought his attention back to his mouse. It seemed so interesting and far less intimidating.

"What do you say," she began making sure to roll her tongue with every syllable, "that we make this a day to remember?" With that, she removed her glasses and set them aside on his desk.

Grimmy could only gulp and gape at her as his reply. If you asked the boy to explain the new events, he wouldn't be able to. It was a haze brought out by instinct. Her lips were on him in a split second. Her delicate fingers he was so used to seeing gripping a pen firmly were massaging him like putty. He was dazed and helpless really for only a moment before he reached out and explored on his own. All he could think of was feeling good. She seemed set on that too. So when the good feeling was gone - although just partly, he was still simmering in post coital bliss - and he was spent from the act, he was left feeling confused, scared and deeply bothered by the color violet.

* * *

**ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

Okay, it's finally done. Although I think it's missing the details of the whole shebang. Hahahah! Maybe I chickened out quite a bit so don't hate me too much. I'm not sure how to go about the whole sexy stuff so I just used my imagination for that. I hope I got it quite right. Oh, and yeah Grimmy here is still underage but so is Nanao, not yet 21 years old I mean. It's really OOC for her but I'd like to think that behind Nanao's strict exterior, there's a freak lying in wait (and I mean freak in a good way).

Please REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think. Whether it's good or bad or down right insulting, I would still like to know that my story can reach others and make them react.

(1) Personal effects at the Academy – I only assumed that you can't bring things like laptops, cellphones when you go away for military training. Here in my country and as far as I know, they're not allowed to. So, for this story, he wasn't allowed to either; hence the letter writing in previous chapters as a means for Grimmy to communicate with Rukia.

(2) Multi-tasking – I thought to add this tidbit because when I look at my younger brothers, it seems like that's a skill they lack – nearly impossible for them to accomplish. No offence to all the guys out there. It's just my observation. Heheh so I, as the great almighty of this story :P gave him this skill but it's not particularly important for the story at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Yey! I've made a return of the come back. Hahaha If you lived where I live, you'd get that insane grammar. (coz it's part of a joke from a comedy movie) Moving on, I've been writing this for a while now. I would get inspired and write so much then that spark comes and goes. So sorry if it affects the release of chapters. I can't believe I reached nine chapters without any explicit GrimxRuki stuff. Well that's about to change J but not so much yet in this chappy. Hope you enjoy it! Review please. Good or bad I don't care just send me something.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach coz if I did it would already have IchiRuki stuff in it.

**WARNING:** I should just put it here that there's mild Incest here. Although, I don't really agree since they're not blood related. For me that means that doesn't count.

* * *

Chapter 9

The incessant pounding on his bathroom door and the continuous high pitched call of "aniue" broke his reminiscing under the shower. Grimmjoww didn't think he had been in here for too long to merit Rukia banging on his bathroom door - not even the door to his room. He turned down the flow of the overhead shower to yell back, "I'm coming. Hold your horses, Rukes." Shaking the excess water on his head, he grabbed a towel to wrap around his midsection and a smaller one to use on his hair. Exiting the bathroom while still wiping his hair, he hadn't expected to bump into his sister who was still standing outside the bath. She ended up on her butt on the floor and staring at him. That stopped Grimmjoww in his steps.

Looking up from her spot on the floor, Rukia hadn't realized that it's been so long since she'd seen his brother and truly looked at him. Some six years of absence and now, his nearly naked body was presented to her. It was glistening with droplets of water making their way down the curves of his muscles. His face partly shadowed by the towel added this cool broody vide. She remembered he had a nasty habit of leaving the bathroom dripping wet which added to the topics of their 'playful' sibling banter as children especially during vacations where they shared a room. The last time she had seen him this way he was still a gangly but lean teenager while on a Hawaii vacation. Despite being a child athlete, his teenage body didn't grow beyond mildly pronounced arms and flat washboard abs. Looking at him now, it seemed like he ate his previous self and had some more for dessert. His towel didn't completely hide the muscled legs. Massive pecks and arms were also on display.

It finally dawned on Rukia that he was no longer the boy who left them at seventeen. She was at a loss of what to say to this 'stranger'. However, she had to come up with something or else this guy might ask what's on her mind.

"Haul ass, aniue! You're soaking the whole carpet with your stalling."

Rukia got off the floor as fast as she could and nearly broke into a run to exit the room. Slamming the door closed, she didn't give Grimmjoww any time at all to reply.

Inside the room, Grimmjoww could do nothing but shake his head at his sister's antics.

/ She could be so bizarre sometimes. /

Outside the room, Rukia stopped by the door she just slammed in her rush. Her heart was pounding but from what exactly she didn't know. It was accompanied by a feeling of flushing, embarrassment and something else entirely. This sort of thing has happened many times in the past but she has never felt these intense emotions along with the encounter. For a few still moments, she simply tried to catch her breath and calm her heart.

/ It's just because I missed him so much. It really has been forever. /

With that thought, she dismissed any other reasoning that would come to her to explain her actions. She needed to get ready herself anyway so she headed in the direction of her room.

OOOOOO

Walking in the familiar hallways, passing by decors he recognized and some he didn't, and seeing faces that bowed respectfully at their newly returned young master, Grimmjoww felt like he was talking a tour of his life. It reminded him of how movies show flashbacks - everything has this glow that gives it that vintage feel. One of the servants informed him that the dinner would be held in the Western banquet hall. The path going there obviously had more Western inspired furniture and ornaments. His father, despite his cool and indifferent demeanor, had always been quite thoughtful. Unlike his mother, Byakuya expressed himself through simple yet deliberate actions. It seems he remembered that Grimmjoww preferred to dine Western style(1) even before they moved to the manor. It's not like Grimmjoww disliked Japanese cuisine, in fact he loved it very much and it was one of the main things he missed at the Academy, but he feels that Western style eating is more liberated and casual than the Asian counterpart. A maid was by the door and had already opened it for the young master with a curtsy of "good evening, Young Master."

The dining hall was large but nothing compared to the main Japanese styled banquet hall of the manor. This one could easily fit twenty people and was generally used for a small to medium sized group of foreign guests. French vases, paintings and furniture provided the western feel. Although they were quite sparse to provide room for the wide glass framed doors on one side of the room where a small garden could be seen. This would be opened and some cocktails would also enjoyed be there in the past. An intricately carved hard wood table sat at the center of the room matched with equally intricate cushioned seats. There was hardly any decorations on the table save for a low centerpiece of flowers and he recalls her mother's words. "Grimmy, you put big centerpieces when you don't like the guest so that they eat more instead of talking to you." He didn't think there was any such rule in fine dining but he somewhat agreed with his mom. Massive candelabras and flowers build this wall between you and your guests. While, smaller pieces, on the other hand, can't hide you from them(2).

Upon entering, he sees his father and mother already at the table enjoying some champagne. He takes his seat with a huff.

"That Rukia," with a shake of his head, "she makes me rush my well deserved bath to hurry here and she's the one who comes late."

Byakuya gently smiles at this, while Rangiku breaks into a full laugh with her voice breathing some merriment into the large dining hall.

"Oh Grimm honey. Did staying at that Academy make you forget all about women? We're always fashionably late." She adds a lighter chuckle on that note as her son merely rolls his eyes.

/ If you knew how much tail I got while training, you would bite your tongue at that comment. /

A mischievous grin spreads on Grimmjoww's face at this thought. But he had to agree with his mom, apparently no matter whom or for what it is women will always be "fashionably" late. In his opinion, they're just slow and too fussy.

"So dear, how have you been? I'm sure Rukia wouldn't mind if we did some preliminary interrogation already without her. Hahah." Taking a sip from her glass, Rangiku turned her attention again to her son who was about to reply but before he could she fired up more questions.

"Did they feed you well? I should have brought you some of your mom's cooking in that silly Academy. What kinds of food do soldiers even eat? Surely you missed your favorites. Don't you worry. Mama made sure to prepare them tonight. You didn't get a cold now did you? I totally forgot to pack you extra blankets when you left. I was planning to bring you some plus more undies but your stingy dad wouldn't let me. I won't have my baby freezing his butt of and not do anything about it."

His mother continued however the words fell on deaf ears. Grimmjoww could only think of how much he missed this person. For a long time growing up, it was just the two of them. Now, he couldn't remember how he managed to leave her and not see her for so long. Although he was confident that his dad took great care of her, being the only son of a single mother makes you extra protective of your parent. Grimm straightens up from his seat and smiles widely at his mother.

"I'm great, mom. And I, well, I really missed you too."

That stops his mother for a few moments before her face crumples up as she fakes tears; reaching for her napkin to wipe them away.

"Oh heavens, my baby boy's a big man now. I feel so old."

She even adds a wail and sobs to complete the look. Byakuya steps in as he reaches for her hand and places a small kiss on it.

"Come on now dear. You're being too dramatic. I'm sure that Grimm didn't come home to see his mother crying. Right, son?"

He looks at the blue haired boy in question and he nods his head. The mirth in Byakuya's eyes was obvious to Grimm. Being a man took so much patience and understanding for these crazy antics of the women in their lives. They learned this lesson long ago - Grimmjoww growing up with said crazy and Byakuya actually marrying into it - and they have become experts at handling these situations.

"Mom, you should seriously stop it or else you'll ruin your makeup."

At that Rangiku paused to scrutinize her son. "Oh you're still as silly as ever Grimmy. Always making fun of your mama." She adds tons of sugar and cuteness to the pet name 'Grimmy' which she knows her son hates with all his guts.

The doors open once again right as Grimmjoww was about to make a comeback at his mother. Rukia steps into the dining hall and boy is she a sight. When he left and even as they grew up together, he remembers her as this beautiful not so girly girl - almost a tomboy truly. Although she did have an irritating love affair with this bunny - Chippy or Choppy he wasn't sure nor did he care. Perhaps years alone with his mother resulted in this transformation. She wore a lavender dress that stopped mid thigh. It was empire cut with a square neckline. A deep violet ribbon tied under the bra line provided a contrast between light and dark shades of violet that matched perfectly with her skin tone. The sleeves were made of lace that draped from her shoulder to just before the elbows. The same lace could be found in the layers of the hemline along with hundreds of tiny silver beads arranged in a way that made the bottom of the dress look like a waterfall of silver. Her hair was up to the side in a messy bun which gave a great view of her creamy neck and collar bones. She finished the look with simple stud earrings and a thin silver chain around her neck carrying a silver outline of a bunny's head for a pendant.

"Hey you still have that." Grimmjoww pointed out the necklace she had on.

"Well, it simply matches the look. That's all." She said with a smug expression trying to hide the slight flushing of her cheeks as she took a seat beside him.

Despite the normalcy of the siblings' banter, they were both thinking of the pendant's story. Grimmjoww had found out early on after meeting Rukia that she was addicted to bunnies. Though he swore that he would never buy nor step into the bunny infested store Rukia always frequented again, he opted to find something less childish and more to his liking to give to her. Months before her birthday in the first year they all started living together Grimm saved as much as he could from his allowance to find her a suitable gift. There were very few bunny items that he could stand to look at. When he was about to give up and simply walk into the daunting bunny store, he stopped by a shop filled with all sorts of things. At first, his interest was piqued by the robot toy displayed by the window. However looking around, he saw so many different things and a case filled with jewelries was where he found the trinket. There was simple elegance to it that didn't overshadow its cuteness and appeal to a young girl. It wasn't anything expensive to merit safe keeping all these years. However that spoke of the significance it held for both of them. It was the first hard earned and well searched gift he gave her, though the first of many.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Grimmjoww said, "well you look great." That brought a brighter flush of pink to Rukia's cheeks and a less pronounced one on Grimmjoww's tanned face.

Even in the wee hours of the morning, some merriment could still be heard in the manor's main banquet hall. No doubt this is from the more unruly uncles and cousins who are still downing sake not wanting to admit they've had one too many. His mother and step father have been married for more than a decade now but he still feels a bit out of place during such gatherings. Given that the whole clan was invited to celebrate his return made things more uncomfortable to the young man. The only merit from tonight was that Rukia looked stunning in her kimono - a deep blue number with red flowers scattered and concentrating on the hem tied together by a red obi. Her hair was up again too. This time pinned at the back with a white and red hair piece. They kept each other company in peaceful silence at the main table with their parents.

The worst things, however, about tonight were brought to his attention care of a drunk uncle Shunsui.

"So what're yah gonna do, hic, now son?" Expertly, he took another swig at the sake bottle dangerously hanging from his fingers. "I hear Ruki-chan is gonna study... Uh, where was that again Bya?" "America" was his father's quick reply. After that, he was lost in thought.

First of all, his uncle had a point. Where is his life heading now? He didn't really think of what would come after when he decided to get into the military. He discovered he was a great soldier and leader but the life of a career military man didn't appeal to him. Two years was the required amount of field service. The idea of extending that didn't seem too bad. But looking at the big picture, he had already lost six years to the military - some would argue the best six years of his life - and any more would undoubtedly set him on the path to the soldier's life that he didn't want. Although, his time there wasn't wasted at all. He received college education and even proved to be a competent ARCHITECT if he wanted to he could have been trained even more in this field during his stay. He simply opted to follow where his gut pointed him to and that was the field.

Another disturbing tidbit was that Rukia was going away; something that none of his immediate family has mentioned. She was the most excited to see him return and now he finds out she's leaving too.

"I don't know why this bothers me. I should be glad. She's the very reason I left in the first place. She's doing me a favor by going away."

He knew in his heart that he didn't mean it. What was more frustrating was the fact that he couldn't think of a legitimate reason for her to stay or for him to follow her. Studying abroad probably took months of preparation and paperwork before he even got back. It wouldn't be overturned so easily.

++++ FLASHBACK ++++

Perhaps the best thing about your own room is the privacy. Grimmjoww played to his heart's content with all sorts of video games most of the time til the wee hours of the morning. Violent war games, bloody RPGs and tons of cussing and bashing from MMORPGs were the teenage Grimmjoww's vice. This new room had thick enough walls to prevent his mother's sudden entrance when she would overhear his victory or shock induced cursing. He didn't need to keep everything neat and tidy too since the maids could do it. He only had to keep tabs on important items. Of course this privacy was also put to good use on other things too. And today is a good day for some porn.

After the laptop finished booting up, he opened a window for his usual site - tried and tested by his peers from school. Grimm wasn't a techie kid so he didn't steer away from a site that his friends used. He heard rumors that with a wrong click in these sites will bring a virus to destroy your computer. He could never live it down if he had to tell his mother or father that a virus from a porn site is the root of the malfunction.

At the first sight of today's pickings, his teenage hormones are already circulating and getting him excited for what's to come. He opens a video featuring an attractive pair of girls. He isn't too picky nor does he go for those fetish stuff. For him its all about the girls really. If he finds them attractive enough then he'll go for it plus he's watched a few stuff with this brand* so he knows it'll be good. Going back to check on more stuff as he allows it to buffer. He clicks on two more videos to load them before opening his first pick. Already in his boxer and undershirt, he presses play. The girls begin their senseless dialogue. Its a plot he's seen countless times. One seduces the other and the other simply gives in. Its that simple. Still, he has no clue why it gets him so hot to see two (or more) girls at it. Clothes come off as the 'plot' unfolds. The camera focuses on their faces as they engage in a very wet and very hot kissing battle.

"What are they doing?" A soft voice asked out of nowhere.

"Waaaah!"

Grimmjoww jumped out of his seat with a yelp nearly knocking his chair over when he saw Rukia standing behind his chair and peering at the laptop's screen. Privacy is worthless if you don't lock the door. Lesson learned the hard way. After a brief moment of panic, he immediately scrambled to stop the video and minimize the scream.

"Gods Rukes. Haven't you ever heard of knocking. Jeez." In his head, the boy's thoughts were running a mile a minute. How was he going to explain this? Can he make her shut up? Does he need to kill her now? If so, how would he explain that to his parents? Or maybe I should just runaway?

"Well for your information I called several times, aniue. You just didn't reply so I was worried you died in here or something and I just let my self in."

They stared at each other for a while - silently gauging the other.

"So, what were they doing? It seems like fun."

"That's grown up stuff Rukes. You're too young to know about it."

"What? I'm only three years younger than you. If you can watch it I can now too you know."

She made a face that told him she wasn't going to shut up about it.

"Well if you must know, madam snooper, they're kissing. Now go away." He waved his hand at her face - dismissing her - as he moved to sit again.

"But mom and dad don't make all that noise when they kiss. And it doesn't look like that when they do it." Her fingers wrapped around her chin as she went into a deep thought before pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You're hiding something from me! That's not a real kiss is it?"

"What? You're being stupid Rukes. I told you its grown up stuff. That's how grownups kiss. You're a pipsqueak so you don't get it." This time he turned his full attention to his computer. Instead of resuming his 'video marathon', he opened one of his PC games secretly hoping that Rukia will get the picture and leave him be. To no avail, she just stood there as if waiting for something. The blue haired boy tried to ignore her some more thinking if he did she would just get annoyed and leave. A few more seconds passed along with tiny feet tapping beside him, he gave up and turned to his waiting sister.

"What now? I answered your question. Now get lost."

He was prepared for her next actions. She swooped in and pressed her lips against his. Even after her lips left his, the boy was simply stunned in place. Rukia's face scrunched up a bit as if in bewilderment.

"How come that wasn't fun, aniue? They seemed to be having fun in the video. A lot of fun if you ask me."

"W-well," getting his wits about him again, "I told you it's grown up stuff. You weren't doing it right, dumb-dumb."

She crossed her arms in defiance as she fired back. "If you're so grown up, you do it then." She even puckered her lips and closed her eyes for him.

"You are such an idiot." Grimmjoww placed his hands on her shoulders as he stood from his seat to actually do it. He was no kissing guru but boys will be boys and he will be damned if Rukia won this round. He was older than her and considered himself a man of the house too next to their dad. Plus he truly was the more 'grown up' of the pair thanks to the tutelage of one brunette tutor and a few of his more 'inviting' female classmates and upperclasswomen. Still, as he moved closer and closer to Rukia's awaiting lips, all he could think about was "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually gonna kiss her. I can't believe it."

Cliché as it may sound; there was electricity this time when their lips touched. It wasn't rushed or nonsensical like Rukia's attempt. This time too, Grimmjoww was a participant rather the leader not a shocked bumbling teen. He nipped and licked lightly at her lips which she unknowingly parted. Their kiss was nowhere near as wet and wild as the video that inspired all this. But it was just as satisfying if not more. Long fingers moved from her shoulder to rest at her nape and gently massaged the base of her skull. Another set of fingers trailed a path down the smooth skin of her arm. Her arms responded as her fingers did their own exploration of the lean muscles of his arms. When a moan escaped Rukia's throat, she pulled back as if it broke the haze that had them both not realizing what they were actually doing. She quickly turned away as if ashamed she had been proven wrong by her brother - that was more fun. On the other hand, Grimm was lost in his own haze. His thoughts were more along the lines of "I want more." Before any words could be said and just as quickly and stealthily she entered, Rukia bolted out of the room yelling "it still wasn't that fun," as she left. Sibling rivalry could be so powerful. Grimm didn't make a move to follow her any more. The haze hasn't completely left him yet. He plopped down his seat and grabbed the mouse thinking:

/ Now I really need to finish those videos. /

++++ END OF FLASHBACK ++++

It was one of the many things that lead him on to a downwards spiral. Sometimes he thinks his body had betrayed him that day because if that hadn't happened he believes his fantasies wouldn't have revolved around his step sister. But that's all water under the bridge. The question now remains.

"What do you do now, Grimmjoww?" He asks to no one in particular.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REPLIES:

(1) Western vs Asian/Japanese style of dining – I think with a mother like Rangiku, Grimmjoww would have grown up with the western style (like spoons and forks instead of chopsticks, dishes & flavors). Not Japanese food entirely.

(2) Centerpiece fine dining rule – I made this one up. If it turns out to be true or false in the real world of fine dining then yey (sorry if it's false). But seriously big ass centerpieces should not be on the table. What's the point of eating with other people if you get distracted by vases or candelabras.

(3) Brands – I'm actually not sure what the exact term refers to stuff/companies like Brazzers or Viv Thomas; so I just used the general term brand. But I suppose you get the picture. Even for porn, people have their 'trusted brand'. Hahah :P

To Kittens Hellfire – chill please. I've had tons of GrimmxRuki scenes in my head for this story but I get sidetracked so easily in my writing; so please bear with me. More to come. But thanks for the review, we live for these things. Hope you review again. I placed a tiny snippet here for GxR :D

To Ana cii Bunny – here's a longer chappy hahah. But I think I end up going overboard with the descriptions. Whacha think? Writing out the actual stuff (smexy stuff I mean) still makes me quite…. Hmm embarrassed perhaps is the word for it. Still thanks for reviewing again! J


End file.
